I Fell In Love
by sapphyre-resonance
Summary: [AU] Neru wakes up to a series of loud noises and bright flashes, only to discover two angels fighting in her yard. The next day, she finds that the sun is gone, and that said angels are planning a rebellion against their dictator-like rulers. Naturally, she gets in way over her head. Rated T for swearing and mentions of violence. Open-ended love square? Yes. RinXLen? No.


[Here's another idea that came from in between the cracks of my brain. I've got too many of those. . .

Anyways, I'm really excited to write this story, because after a certain major event in this story, I get to start writing a sort of sister story to this fanfic, that takes place in the same universe as this one. It will also be based off of a song, except this time it's going to be a Vocaloid song- IA's "A Tale Of Six Trillion Years And A Night"/"Six Trillion Years And Overnight Story". And that one, I am extremely excited to write. And then once I'm finished writing both this and _Six Trillion_, there's going to be a crossover fic where our main characters from both stories meet.

Anyways, there's going to be a bit of a love square in this, so if you dislike love squares, I suggest you don't read this. But nothing too inappropriate's going to happen, other than maybe a dirty joke or two. And nothing in the first chapter.

Please review this, as well. I could use the constructive criticism and the positiveness alike.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Fell In Love" or Vocaloid. "I Fell In Love" and its lyrics belong to Ask Embla, and Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton.]

* * *

Neru was woken by a strange, muffled. . . cacophony. . . of sounds. That was the only thing she could describe it as.

"Eh. . .?", she muttered, deciding to check her window. In a minute she was going to wish she hadn't, because the moment she opened her drapes, her vision was assaulted by a series of extremely bright flashes that reminded her of rainbow lasers. They were so bright that it lit up her entire room like it was the middle of the day, whereas it was 2 in the morning, according to her clock. . . whose numbers then started randomly changing every second. It went from 2:12 AM to 9:47 PM to 7:56 AM, then suddenly exploded. Her oven also went off, her phone started playing her ringtone- "Somebody New" by Joywave-, and her TV started going on and off. "No! Not my phone!", she screeched, running over to it, grabbing it, and turning it off, which immediately quieted it. The lasers, meanwhile, were continuing to go off outside. Neru was finding it hard to look away from them; sure, they were so bright that they practically blinded her, but if she used her hand like a visor, she could actually look at them, and they were very pretty. They reminded her of Marisa's Master Spark or maybe the Non-Directional Laser. She decided to go and take a look outside.

Navigating through her house whilst having to cover her eyes up with her hand was. . . difficult. Not only was she tired from sleep, but she couldn't see a thing. After a while of bumping through her kitchen and eventually hitting her head on the fridge door, she decided to just uncover her hand. This ended up working much better, and she made it to her front door in half the time she'd spent going in circles in her kitchen. Bracing herself, she opened up her front door.

Outside was a sight that she would never have imagined.

There were two blondes fighting. One girl, and one boy. Their hair was a similar length, but the girl had a white ribbon in her hair, tied in the middle, and the boy's hair was in a small ponytail at the back of his head. The girl was wearing a golden dress that shone in the light of the lasers; the boy was wearing a white shirt that reminded Neru of a toga and shorts. They were both exceptionally beautiful- no, _gorgeous_\- and firing lasers at each other. But the strangest thing? They each had a large pair of snow-white wings sprouting out of their back, and they were fighting in mid-air. A normal person would stand there, shell-shocked. Instead, Neru's tiredness helped her by fueling her annoyance. She balled her hands into fists and walked towards them. "Get the hell out of my yard! You woke me up with your damn laserfighting!", she yelled.

The male angel literally fell out of the air in surprise. The female angel took a much more graceful approach and flew down, rather than falling. "Excuse me?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You heard me. Get outta my yard. I was sleeping, and the racket from your little spat woke me up.", Neru repeated.

"Geez, Rin, way to make a good first impression.", the male angel snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Len.", Rin replied.

"_Ahem_."

"Right. Your yard. Sorry. Rin just got mad about something that, had she actually talked to me instead of being all trigger-happy and saying, "_I'mma firin' my laser!_", would have turned out to be completely irrelevant.", Len said.

"That's one way to put it, but then it just turned into fighting for fun. Do you have any extra rooms in your house that we could stay in? We can't exactly go back up into Heaven at the moment.", Rin asked.

"Uggh. Whatever stops your fighting. Just let me sleep, okay?", Neru said.

"We can do that.", Len agreed, nodding.

* * *

What Neru woke up to was easily more eventful than her dreamless sleep.

She'd forgotten to close her drapes the previous night. Not unusual. As per usual, she looked out the window, more out of habit than actually wanting to see what was outside. It was what she saw outside that was unusual.

The sky was completely gray outside. No sun, but not very many clouds, either. Everything on the ground was normally colored, but the sky didn't look normal at all. There wasn't even any sunlight filtering through the clouds. She looked over at her clock, once again out of habit. She was also surprised to see that it'd been fixed, and read 9:42. That felt about right, but the sky looked more like a cloudy, gray sunset than a normal time in the morning.

She had a feeling this had to do with the events of the previous night. . .

She stormed into the guest room, where Rin was staying. "Wake up!", she shouted.

"Mmmh?", Rin mumbled sleepily.

Neru rolled her eyes, huffed, and folded her arms. "I said, _wake up_."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. . . gimme another thirty minutes. . ."

"I'm not going to wait.", Neru said. Rather than letting Rin sleep for another half hour, she instead opted to yank her out of bed by her hair.

"Dude, what the hell?!", Rin yelled, rubbing the back of her head.

"I told you I wasn't going to wait for you. And I thought angels couldn't say hell?"

"That's just an old wive's tale. We don't swear as often as you humans do, seeing as Miku and Mikuo would have our asses, but we can say hell if we're surprised enough. Of course, soon, it won't matter.", Rin explained. She waved her hand, and her ribbon went onto her hair and tied itself in a matter of seconds.

Neru then went into the living room, where Len was asleep on the couch. "Len, was it? Wake up, I need to talk to you and your sister about something."

"I would rather sleep for some more. . .", Len grumbled.

"Eh, I'd wake up if I were you, bro. She, er, doesn't want to wait.", Rin noted.

Backing up Rin's point, Neru grabbed the first thing she saw in the kitchen- a box of sugar cubes- and threw it at the back of Len's head.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"It was ind- _aahh_!", Neru cut herself off and backed into the wall.

"What?"

"Your eyes are glowing!"

"Oh. No wonder it seemed so bright in here.", Len said, completely casually. He blinked, and the golden glow went out of his eyes. "Anyways, what'd you need to talk to us about?"

"What did you do out there?", Neru said angrily.

"What're you talking about?", Len asked.

"Have you looked outside? It's the sun! It's _gone_!"

"Oh, that was supposed to happen.", Rin replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Neru spat.

"Guess we should tell her, Rin.", Len said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding me? We can't tell her! She's just a mortal, she's not going to understand!"

Neru folded her arms. "You underestimate my intelligence."

"I'm telling her anyways. I stole the sun and Rin stole the moon. We have our reasons, though.", Len said quickly.

"What fucking reason could you _possibly_ have to steal the sun and the moon?"

"Things aren't all fine and dandy up in Heaven. Mikuo and Miku, our resident god and goddess, are harsh rulers. They don't care about anyone but each other, and I think if it came down to it, Miku would kill Mikuo or vice versa. Luka, our archangel, is usually level-headed and calm enough to keep them in check, but she's too scared of. . . something that happened in her past. . . to really do anything. But even she can't always stop their murderous rampage. I think Miki was proof of that.", Len explained, cringing as soon as he said the name Miki. "But we stole the sun and the moon because we need their power. We're planning to dethrone the king and queen- with Luka's help, of course. She's the most powerful angel up there, plus she's head of all the other angels, so she's convinced some of them to fight with us. That's why we can't go back up into Heaven now, either. Our dictators would surely notice our newfound powers."

Neru's anger faded, and her curiosity got the better of her. "You've got me convinced, but who's Miki?"

Len cringed again when Neru said the name. "We're not allowed to talk about Miki. Rin, would you mind telling the story?"

"Not anymore, seeing as you just poured out our secrets. Miku and Mikuo are related somehow. No one's sure if they're siblings, married, parent and child, or just know each other really well, but they're too similar to just be fellow dictators. Then, one day, this little girl with messy red hair came along. Once again, no one knows where she was from, just that she was related somehow to the Hatsunes. Her name was Miki, to prove the point. A couple decades later, when she'd matured, she dared to defy Miku. Her friend Piko had done something arbitrary wrong, and to add insult to injury, Miku wanted Miki to punish him. But she refused, saying she wouldn't stab him in the back like that- knowing them, Miki probably meant it literally- and that Luka would never have been such a bitch. Depending on who you ask, people will tell you different stories of what she said next, but we heard this version from Gumi, and seeing as she's basically Luka's best buddy, it's about as close as we're going to get to hearing Luka's version, and Luka was there the whole time. Anyways, Miki apparently said that Miku was a bad mother. That Luka was more of a mother to her than Miku'd ever be. That really pissed Miku off. She went bat shit. She ripped off Miki's wings, and stabbed twin hot irons into the open wounds. Like she was trying to brand her. The screaming was sickening. Then she stabbed her right in the back, literally. And just kicked her body down. I never want to see anything close to that again. ", Rin said, shivering. To her credit, she hadn't even flinched the whole story.

Neru covered her mouth with her hand, speechless.

"And you know the worst thing about it? Miki's basically the second child that Luka's lost because of Mikuo and Miku's sadism. Rin, remember Luki?", Len piped up.

"How could I forget? You tell this one, though, Len.", Rin said.

"I'm going to tell the short version, though, 'cause our hostess already seems bothered enough. Once upon a time, Luka had a son. His name was Luki. He was pretty special. He wasn't just intuitive, his ability to see what people were feeling was a power. And then he saw that Miku and Mikuo were paranoid, and Mikuo ripped off his wings and drained the color from his hair. Fallen angels aren't supposed to have ever survived the fall, but for some reason, Luka thinks he's still alive, which is probably why she's still totally sane. Luki was pretty much all she had, so I guess she's just not willing to let go of him.", Len told the story.

"I'll help you overthrow them. And I want to meet Luka.", Neru blurted out, no longer speechless.

"Luckily for you, she's actually flying down later to come and get us. And two questions- one, what's your name, anyways, and two, how exactly are you going to manage that?", Rin asked.

"All three of you can stay with me for as long as you need. Plus, my fellow humans are probably going to want to punish whoever stole the sun and the moon, and you're going to need someone to protect you. I'm not completely helpless, you know. And my name is Neru. Neru Akita."

"Wow. Thanks. I guess we should reintroduce ourselves. Len Kagamine and my sister Rin, deputy archangels of Heaven."

"Nice to meet you, Rin and Len."

* * *

[Sweet apple pie of gap youkai, that was a long first chapter. I guess I just started writing and then couldn't stop. Oops. Oh well, the more reading material you have, the better. Right? And I haven't even brought in Akaito and Haku yet. . .

And if you're wondering how Neru's clock somehow got fixed overnight with the correct timing, then you'll just have to wait until the next chapter :P.

Just to clarify, as for their setting, they're basically in a normal society, that also features supernatural things like angels, youkai, and possibly werewolves. Maybe even the occasional witch.

If anyone got Neru's little Touhou reference early on in this chapter, you earn a cookie.

Anyways, thanks for reading this, and please review. It would be very much appreciated. Just don't be too harsh on me, please. This is my first Vocaloid fanfic, and my second fanfic ever. Also, watch out for _Six Trillion Years And Overnight Story_, 'cause you can bet I'll be posting the first chapter to that one pretty soon. And it's going to be epic. Probably in length, as well, seeing as I had hoped to write this quickly and then ideas kept coming and exploded XD.

Bye bye, my friendlies!- sapphyre]


End file.
